SCP-5188: Don't Cause Interdimensional Incidents
by Dr. Retecir1
Summary: The SCP Foundation discovers the small town of Echo Creek and decides to contain one of its residents. Re-write.


**INPUT LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER IDENTIFICATION**

 **IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED**

 **WELCOME, DOCTOR.**

 **Item #:** SCP-5188

 **Object Class:** Euclid

 **Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5188 is to contained in a standard medium-security furnished cell in Area 13. A minimum of four Scranton Reality Anchors are to be stationed outside the containment area with a minimum of three active at once. SRAs are to be inspected and repaired on a monthly basis. SCP-5188 is to be given furnishings if requested and cleared by Dr. Lastern.

SCP-5188-1, SCP-5188-2 is to be stored in standard Anomalous Object Storage B-13.

 **Description:** SCP-5188 is a humanoid female of average build aged 15. SCP-5188 was found in possession of SCP-5188-1 and SCP-5188-2. SCP-5188 was hostile during initial containment, injuring three agents. See After Action Report Omega-5187. Subject displays anomalous abilities, particularly when in possession of SCP-5188-2. SCP-5188 appears to need to state her action before performing said action. SCP-5188 is only able to use anomalous abilities when in possession of SCP-5188-2. Refer to Testing Document G-14. SCP-5188 identifies herself as "Princess of Mewni"[sic]. SCP-5188 is normally willing to cooperate with researchers. SCP-5188 has attempted to breach containment multiple times. See Addendum A6.

SCP-5188-1 is a set of scissors measuring 32.4 cm long. SCP-5188-1 exhibits the ability to access other dimensions through unknown means. Information gained from SCP-5188 indicate ability to access other locations and dimensions. Due to anomalous abilities, information regarding SCP-5188 must follow Protocol Azcalet-65 to prevent loss of life until fully understood.

SCP-5188-2 is a short cylinder with a sphere topping one end. Object is pink and purple in colour. A large golden star is present on the surface of the sphere. Two white wings protrude from the cylinder and move occasionally. Object secured in storage near SCP-5188-1.

* * *

 **Protocol Azcalet-65:** A misinformation campaign focused on containing SCP-5188 in case of foreign assault or abuse.

SCP-5188-1 must be replicated and stored in another site, periodically moved unpredictably.

Guards must be given a Class B amnestic and interviewed on their assignment to ensure effectiveness.

* * *

 **Interview M-762:**

Dr. Lastern and Researcher Breken interviewing SCP-5188. Objective of identifying any anomalous abilities, likelihood of release from Foundation control, and details on other instances of SCP-5188.

 _Begin Log._

 _10:12- SCP-5188 drugged and brought to interview room. Two guards behind SCP-5188 equipped with lethal and nonlethal weapons. SCP-5188 secured to desk and chair._

 _10:14- SCP-5188 begins to awake._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-5188, do you understand me?

 _No verbal response from subject. Subject appears groggy. Small dose of adrenaline administered. Subject appears alert._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-5188, do you unders-

SCP-5188- WHO ARE YOU? WHERE AM I? I AM THE PRINCESS OF MEWNI, RELEASE ME!

 _Subject continues to ask questions rapidly. After two minutes twelve seconds, subject quiets down and stares at Dr. L and R. Breken._

 _Dr. L-_ SCP-518-

SCP-5188- STOP CALLING ME THAT WEIRD NUMBER! I AM STAR BUTTERFLY-

 _Subject continues talking for four minutes._

 _Dr. L-_ SC- I mean, Star, you are in Foundation custody due to your confrontation with MTF agents. If you would answer our questions we may release you back to where you were picked up. Understand?

 _Subject nods. Dr. Lastern continues._

 _Dr._ L- First of all, I would like to ask how you came in possession of these objects.

 _Dr. Lastern places image of SCP-5188-1 and -2 in from of subject. Subject visually responds by leaning forward and grabbing image of SCP-5188-1._

 _SCP-5188-_ HEY! These are my scissors! Where are they?

 _Subject appears happy. Subject begins to sift through other images and fixates on image of SCP-5188-2._

 _SCP-5188-_ MY WAND! I thought I lost that when I woke up! Where is it?

 _Dr. L-_ Star, what does this wand do?

 _SCP-5188-_ Oh, everything! I can be like "oh, I want to ride a unicorn!" and _poof,_ there it is!

 _Dr. L-_ So is this _wand_ something anyone can use?

 _SCP-5188-_ No no no no. Only special people can use it! It might hurt other people...

 _Subject trails off and stares at ceiling._

 _SCP-5188-_ Hey, is Marco here? I really want to talk to him. He makes the best nachos!

 _Dr. L-_ Sorry, but he isn't here at the moment. Now can you please tell me about "Mewni"?

 _SCP-5188-_ Sure! I came from this great place called Mewni! It's my home, but my parents threw me her 'cause I never listen. I met Marco and ruined his day before he let me stay with him! He's so great, right?

 _SCP-5188 begins talking of her origins. Unnecessary chatter removed._

 _SCP-5188-_... The Hekapoo _finally_ gave me my own pair of scissors! Luckily I didn't need to do one of those trials like Marco! Heh, I didn't need to take my parents scissors anymore if I wanted to leave!

 _Dr. Lastern interrupts._

 _Dr. L-_ You say these scissors gave you freedom, what do they do exactly?

 _SCP-5188-_ They open portals, silly! I can just think of a place and _snip!_ There's a portal there!

 _SCP-5188 makes a cutting motion in the air while making sounds. Additional operation instructions gained in further interviews._

 _Dr. L-_ You mentioned a trial Marco had to do. What was that about?

 _SCP-5188-_ So Marco got picked up by Hekapoo after he overused my scissors and she made him do something to earn his own since she makes them. I don't know much 'cause he won't tell me...

 _SCP-5188 references two entities, Marco and "Hekapoo"[sic]. Entity Hekapoo is presumed responsible for creation of SCP-5188-1._

 _Dr. L-_ Star, we are going to need to keep you here for a little while, so please be nice to the guards here. They'll take care of you; just ask if you need anything.

 _Interview ends. Subject is taken back to her cell._

* * *

Additional Notes:

Subject prefers to be called "Star Butterfly". Use of name in place of designation is recommended to avoid unnecessary conflict.

Subject is prone to mood swings.

Subject refers to a person named "Marco". Re-containment of "Marco" recommended due to knowledge of SCP-5188 and completion of "trials". Re-containment denied. Subject "Marco" is to be monitored by MTF Iota-10 agents inserted into local police departments.

Final Notes:

 _In my professional opinion, I believe it is in our best interest to keep her in our custody due to her knowledge of these "scissors" and the threat she may pose if she so decides to take back the rest of SCP-5188. Interaction with others on site may prove well unless she attempts a breach. At minimum, I'd say let her talk to Marco if we re-contain him. Just be sure to keep close watch._

 _-Dr. Lastern_

 _I agree with Dr. Lastern. I'm excited to see what we could do with the Scranton stuff with the experiments we could do here. I'm a bit worried about this Hekapoo character though, she sounds powerful. I'd suggest raising to Euclid in case she attempts to get Star and the scissors back._

 _-R. Breken_

* * *

 **After Action Report Omega-5187:**

Operation Babydog a success.

Two targets detained and transported to Area 13. Targets uncooperative. Recommended transportation while unconscious.

Anomalous objects taken into custody. Recommend classifying house as an anomalous object.

Agents Kappa-3 , Kappa-4 , and Kappa-5 sustained non life threatening during containment. Agents hospitalized and released.

 **Kappa-Lead Debrief:**

 _This is an edited transcript of Kappa-Lead's debrief after the incident. Dr. K[REDACTED] interviewing._

 _Dr. K-_ This is your debrief of Operation Babydog executed [REDACTED] of [REDACTED], 2016. Understand?

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Yes, yes, I understand.

Dr. K- Please describe the events of this operation.

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Operation starts as normal, 4' picked the lock after Command cut the power. We got in in the black and cleared the floor. Earlier, two targets were confirmed within the residence. One of em' tried to kick Jackie- excuse me, Kappa-3 as she cleared a bedroom. She took him down with 4's help. At that point he alerted Star.

 _Dr. K-_ Star?

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Ah, that's what the kid called her. Yelled for her while we took him down. Prick.

 _Dr. K-_ Please continue.

 _Kappa-Lead-_ So we tossed the kid into the corner bound up and taped his mouth shut with some knockout drugs. The girl sprinted straight into us, almost matching us off-guard. Can't really expect someone to sprint straight at a group of heavily armed agents, but hey, doesn't matter now.

 _Dr. K-_ Please stay on topic Agent.

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Sure, sure. She engages 4 in hand-to-hand combat for a moment before falling back. 4 said she hits hard as all hell. At this point, I'd called out for her to stop and come quietly, but it didn't seem like she heard. Out of nowhere, damn knife-hearts and weird rainbows fly at us and take out 5 and 3.

 _Dr. K-_ Excuse me, knife hearts?

 _Kappa-Lead-_ That's what I said. Or, what she said. Yelled something about hearts before they flew at us. Didn't get the whole thing.

 _Dr. K-_ Thank you for the clarification, please continue.

 _Kappa-Lead-_ I didn't want to take any chances with my men, so I ordered masks on and tossed one of those smoke/knockout gas grenades the guys in Site-19 thought up. Supposed to be able to knockout a whole squad with it's potency, but she wasn't even fazed by it. Charged straight through the cloud at us and began hand-to-hand again. Almost took out 4, but 4 catches her in a headlock. 2 drags the kid out and she goes ballistic. Kicks out 4's knee and runs for the kid. Stops when 2 puts a knife across his neck.

 _Dr.K-_ You say she stops?

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Momentarily, but yea, she stops. Enough time for a stunner and heavy knockout drugs and some amnesics for good measure. Wouldn't stop glaring at 2 until she went under.

 _Dr. K-_ Any other events of note?

 _Kappa-Lead-_ Nah, we just went about normal procedure and brought in everything we found.

 **Additional Notes:**

Deployed MTF Psi-7 "Home Improvement" to destroy anomalous building.

Class A amnesic deployed over town.

Agents from MTF Iota-10 inserted into local police department. Agents must inform Area 13 of new or related anomalous occurrences.

 _Restart the damn naming process for operations, Operation Babydog is unprofessional.-_ Kappa-Lead

* * *

 **Addendum A6:** Record of attempted breaches.

 _SCP-5188 will be referred to as Subject in this document._

* * *

 **Date:** 10/03/2017

 **Personnel Involved:** Agent Strelok

 **Incident Summary:** Subject attacks Agent Strelok during breakfast routine. Agent Strelok successfully detained subject after short confrontation.

 **Additional Notes:**

 _She fights well, for how scrawny she is. Request for interview on fighting style._ -Agent Strelok

Agent Strelok kept on SCP-5188 containment staff by request.

See Interview M-763

* * *

 **Date:** 11/26/2017

 **Personnel Involved:** Researcher Breken, Agent LaPont.

 **Incident Summary:** Subject asks repeatedly to "talk to Marco". Request denied. Subject continues to ask, becoming more frantic. Subject runs for door and collides with Researcher Breken. Subject recontained by Agent LaPont.

 **Additional Notes:** _Keep the damn door closed you idiot.-_ Dr. Lastern

* * *

 **Date:** 11/27/2017

 **Personnel Involved:** Agent Stomer, Researcher Centel

 **Incident Summary:** Agent Stomer tasked with bringing food to subject and obtaining any information through conversation. Agent Stomer informed by Researcher Centel that subject placed a makeshift trap next to the door. Researcher Centel enters room and is hit by a mattress before subject attempts escape through door. Agent Stomer stuns subject before returning to containment.

 **Additional Notes:** _Are we being mocked here?-_ Agent Stomer

* * *

 **Testing Document G-14:  
**

 _Each entry must follow outline below. Requests for experimentation must be cleared by Dr. Lastern and Area Command before proceeding.  
_

 **Date:**

 **Name:**

 **Purpose:**

 **Object List:**

 **Notes:**

 **Observations:**

 **Additional Notes:**

* * *

 **Date:** 10/01/2017

 **Name:** Researcher Kalin. MTF Tau-012 agents supervising.

 **Purpose:** Establish anomalous abilities of SCP-5188 when in possession of SCP-5188-2.

 **Object List:** SCP-5188-6, Area-13 secure training facility.

 **Notes:** Due to unknown destructive capabilities, MTF agents specializing in containment of reality benders on site for the duration of the experiment.

 **Observations:** Subject given possession of SCP-5188-6. Subject is instructed to "show us what you can do" by R. Kalin. Subject creates four anomalous horses through unknown means. Anomalies terminated by agents. Subject distressed and attempts to attack agents. Subject stunned and administered amnestic before returned to cell. Experiment terminated.

 **Additional Notes:** Autopsy reports on terminated anomalies show body comprised of thick gelatinous solid dissolving approximately 28 hours after termination. No residue remaining.

* * *

 **Date:** 10/23/2017

 **Name:** Dr. Quentin, Researcher Paltos assisting. MTF Tau-012 standing guard.

 **Purpose:** Determine abilities of SCP-5188-1

 **Object List:** One D-class personnel

 **Notes:** Directions of use procured from SCP-5188-1 through interviews.

 **Observations:** Subject instructed to "open portal" to northern wall following given instructions. Subject attempts several times before giving up. Subject returned to cell with amnesics.

 **Additional Notes:** _We did follow her directions, we'll try it again with her later. –_ Dr. Quentin

 _Permission granted.-_ Dr. [REDACTED], Site Command.

* * *

 **Date:** 10/24/2017

 **Name:** Dr. Quentin, Researcher Paltos assisting. MTF-Tau-012 retrieval team on standby.

 **Purpose:** Determine abilities for SCP-5188-1 with assistance from SCP-5188.

 **Object List:** No additional resources.

 **Notes:** Subject informed on consequences of attempting containment failure. Subject signals understanding.

 **Observations:** Subject attempts to open portal twelve consecutive times. Failure on all attempts. Subject appears frustrated. Experiment terminated.

 **Additional Notes:** In debriefing interview, subject claims no defects with item. After questioning, subject describes a crystal when powered disrupts creation and sustaining of portals. Description similar to Scranton Reality Anchors installed throughout Site-13.

Further experiments to be conducted off-site in secured area.

Anomalous energy spike detected at edge of Scranton Reality Anchor(SRA) field north of Site-13 at time of experiment. Connection suspected. Increased security on all experiments concerning SCP-5188.

* * *

 **Addendum I2:** MTF Iota-10 report on anomalous activity within Echo Creek.

 **Date:** [REDACTED], Three days after containment.

 **Incident Summary:** Group of three entities enters Echo Creek Police Department and files missing person report with Agent [REDACTED]. Agent [REDACTED] joins entities in searching for SCP-5188. Agent [REDACTED] converses with subjects before calling off search four hours later.

 **Additional Notes:** Agent [REDACTED] noted existence of two unique entities described below. Third entity identified as subject "Marco". Subject "Marco" does not remember events of containment due to amnesics.

Entity 1 "Hekapoo"- Entity responds to name "Hekapoo". Entity matches description from Interview M-762. "Hekapoo" is maintains conversation with Agent [REDACTED] and appears concerned on SCP-5188's safety. Throughout search, Agent [REDACTED] noted multiple instances of the entity working together. When questioned, entity stated that the additional entities were 'copies' of her before creating another 'copy'. Entity appears to utilize multiple instances of SCP-5188-1 to move quickly. Anomalous physical abilities are also demonstrated during the search such as quickly scaling a building and launching Entity 2 an estimated 1.5 kilometers via throwing.

Entity 2 "Rhombulus"[sic]- Entity appears as a tall humanoid with a blue tinted crystal head and two snake heads in place of hands. Snake heads appear sentient and independent of host. Entity is short tempered and repeatedly threated Agent [REDACTED] over perceived insults. Entity disciplined by Entity 1 through various means including verbal ridicule and throwing long distances as outlined above.

Containment of entities 1 and 2 not recommended due to short time spent within this dimension and abilities demonstrated. Attempted containment will result in unnecessary loss of life.


End file.
